Linguistic Matters
by Tayoel
Summary: Hoshi and Uhura are transfered on the Voyager from a misterious anomaly. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_*Questioni di Lingua*_

Il tenente Uhura sedeva alla console delle comunicazioni dell'astronave della federazione Enterprise. Il suo corpo snello dalla pelle nera, come i suoi capelli lunghi fino a metà schiena, si abbinava perfettamente con la corta divisa rossa che indossava. L'attenzione della giovane terrestre, però, non era rivolta al suo abbigliamento, ma a ciò che stava avvenendo in quel momento: la nave rimbombava del leggero ma persistente suono dell'allarme giallo, le luci in plancia si erano affievolite e lo schermo principale mostrava uno strano vortice bianco, comparso poco prima a qualche milione di chilometri di distanza dalla nave, che si era avvicinata per indagare. La terrestre era concentrata, il dispositivo di ricezione posto sull'orecchio, pronta ad analizzare qualunque possibile forma di onda acustica proveniente dall'anomalia spaziale. Ma finora registrava solo silenzio, nello spazio.

"Che cosa ne pensa, signor Spock?" chiese il capitano, rivolto al suo primo ufficiale.

"Curioso, capitano." rispose quest'ultimo, sollevando un sopraciglio. "sembrerebbe un'alterazione del continuum spazio-temporale. Ma a cosa essa sia dovuta, non so spiegarlo."

"Non sarà un altro visitatore dal futuro, mi auguro." esclamò il medico della nave, nel suo solito tono acido. "Ne ho avuto abbastanza di paradossi temporali e astrusità simili".

"La struttura di base dell'anomalia appare molto diversa da quella provocata dalla tecnologia del ventiquattresimo secolo, dottore." intervenne il vulcaniano, alzando lo sguardo dall'analizzatore scientifico. "La lunghezza d'onda emanata dai bordi della stessa è molto più instabile, e inoltre…"

"Sono un dottore, non un fisico." prorruppe McCoy, stizzito. "E' inutile che elenchi ogni particolare rivelato dai sensori. Mi chiedevo soltanto se dobbiamo prepararci ad un conflitto a fuoco con qualche altra nave futuristica!"

"Come le stavo dicendo," riprese Spock, impassibile. "l'instabilità della fenditura spaziotemporale fa eslcudere che sia stata creata intenzionalmente. Ci troviamo di fronte ad un fenomeno naturale."

"Beh, cerchiamo comunque di evitare sorprese da questo 'fenomeno naturale'." disse il capitano della nave. "Signor Sulu, l'anomalia continua a spostarsi?"

"Sissignore." rispose prontamente l'ufficiale di plancia asiatico. "Rotta 3-2-0, si muove a metà impulso."

"Ci sono sistemi solari abitati lungo quella rotta?" domandò Kirk, serio.

"Nossignore," riprese Sulu, "nulla per centinaia di anni luce. Sembra che potremo analizzare l'anomalia senza fretta e… "

"Un momento!" esclamò all'improvviso l'ufficiale tattico della nave. "Riluevo qualcosa provenire dall'anomaluia! Emissiuoni cronotuoniche in aumento!"

"E' il nucleo di curvatura capitano!" esclamò l'ufficiale scientifico, la voce poco più alta. "Sta interagendo con l'anomalia!"

"Inverire la spinta! Allontaniamoc…"

Il giovane capitano della nave spaziale non fece in tempo a concludere la frase. Dal vortice bianco di fronte al vascello fuoriuscì un lampo accecante, che colpì in pieno la sezione a disco, propagandosi in essa e provocando diverse piccole esplosioni in plancia, alterandone la visibilità. Dopo pochi secondi il caos cessò, e le luci del ponte di comando si ristabilizzarono.

"Rapporto danni!" ordinò James T. Kirk, rimettendosi seduto sulla poltrona dalla quale era appena stato sbalzato via.

"Divuerse piccole fualle nello scafo." cominciò a riferire Chekov, gli occhi fissi sul pannello comandi di fronte a lui. "Campi di fuorza in funzione. Non si registrano feriti."

"Un momento…" la voce del medico di bordo era stupita, e anche spaventata. "...dov'è Uhura?"

Tutti i presenti si voltarono a guardare il retro della plancia, dove era posizionato il banco comunicazioni della nave Enterprise. Il posto dell'addetto alle comunicazioni era vuoto. Il ricevitore acustico giaceva a terra, immobile.

o-o-o

La ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri osservava sullo schermo della plancia la strana anomalia comparsa a poca distanza dall'Enterprise, stupita e affascinata da tale visione. Il guardiamarina sapeva che, durante la missione, avrebbe avuto modo di esplorare 'strani, nuovi mondi', ma non si sarebbe mai immaginata di trovarsi di fronte un grosso buco bianco nello spazio.

"E nel database vulcaniano non c'è nulla al riguardo?" chiese il capitano, rivolto al suo consigliere scientifico.

"Nulla." rispose T'pol, fredda e impassibile come al solito. "Pare che abbia appena scoperto un nuovo tipo di anomalia spaziale, capitano."

"L'anomalia Archer." suggerì il timoniere dell'Enterprise, con un sorrisetto. "Potrebbe entrare di diritto nei testi dell'accademia, signore."

"Non cominciamo a volare con la fantasia." sbottò il capitano Archer, trattenendo un sorrisetto. "Dobbiamo ancora capire bene di che si tratta, e…"

L'osservazione del comandante della prima missione umana nello spazio profondo venne interrotta dal suono del comunicatore interno della nave. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, Jonathan Archer premette il pulsante posto sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, rispondendo ccosì alla chiamata.

"Archer." dichiarò, con tono serio e calmo.

"Capitano, qui c'è qualcosa di strano." La voce dell'ingengnere capo, distorta dagli altoparlanti della plancia, era preoccupata.

"Spiegati meglio." ordinò il capitano.

"Il motore a curvatura sta facendo le bizze. Non so a cosa sia dovuto."

"Capitano." disse T'pol, alzando gli occhi dall'analizzatore della sua postazione. "L'anomalia emette alti livelli di cronotoni. Sembrerebbe che il nucleo di curvatura interagisca con essa."

"Polarizzare le corazze! Allontaniamoci, Trav…"

La scarica colpì la nave all'improvviso, facendola sbandare dalla sua posizione e sbalzando da un lato, nonostante gli smorzatiori inerziali, l'intero equipaggio. Pochi secondi dopo i membri della plancia si rialzarono da terra e si attivarono per bloccare le fuoriuscite di vapore dalle pareti, rimettendosi successivamente ai propri posti.

"Rapporto!" ordinò l'umano al comando della nave.

"Abbiamo subito diversi danni capitano!" incominciò Travis, concentrato. "Diverse corazze dorzali danneggiate, due condotti EPS saltati."

"Ci sono feriti?" chiese Archer, teso.

"Solo ferite lievi, capitano." rispose l'addetto ali armamenti, con una nota di sollievo nella voce.

"Un momennto… dov'è Hoshi?"

All'osservazione del guardiamarina, gli ufficiali di plancia dell'Enterprise si voltarono verso la postazione linguistica, ora non più nascosta dal vapore. Era vuota. Del guardiamarina Hoshi Sato non c'era alcuna traccia.

o-o-o

Il capitano Janaway osservava l'anomalia temporale con aria attenta, ma tutt'altro che emozionata. Nel quadrante Delta la Voyager si era imbattuta in ogni forma di fenomeno spaziale, da buchi neri ad aree di spazio alterato. Un evento simile era ormai considerato come normale routine. Ma era comunque degno di essere analizzato.

"Analisi, signor Kim." ordinò la donna, con fare neutro.

"E' un'anomalia temporale di classe 8, capitano. Curioso," aggiunse poco dopo il ragazzo asiatico. "l'anomalia sta emettendo particelle cronotoniche!"

"Sembra che l'anomalia reagisca al nostro nucleo di curvatura." intervenne Tuvok, in tono pacato ma, per chi sapeva coglierne le sfumature, allarmato.

"Alzare gli scudi. Signor Paris, allontaniamoci."

L'ordine del capitano fu seguito immediatamente da una scarica energetica simile ad un lampo, che colpì gli scudi della nave, dando uno scossone all'intero vascello. Il capitano dello stesso si tenne aggrappato ai braccioli della sedia solo per un secondo, prima che la spinta si interrompesse e la nave ritrovasse la sua stabilità.

"Vorrei evitare altri scossoni se possibile." disse la donna, ora molto più concentrata.

"Scudi all'ottantasei per cento". informò l'ufficiale tattico, in tono neutro.

"A questa distanza non dovremmo più avere problemi." sentenziò il tenente Thomas Eugine Paris, voltandosi verso la postazione del capitano.

"Ottimo lavoro. Cerchiamo di tenerci alla larga da altre scariche come quella di prima." disse la donna dai capelli rossicci, con una nota di sollievo nella voce.

"Torres a Janaway." asserì una voce femminile dagli altoparlanti della plancia.

"Qui Janaway, che succede?"

"Abbiamo due intrusi a borto, capitano." dichiarò la voce, con un tono leggermente stupito.

"Sono ostili?" chiese la donna al comando della nave della federazione Voyager, alzandosi in piedi.

"Non credo, capitano. Ma dovrebbe venire in sala macchine."

"Arrivo subito. Janaway chiudo." disse la donna, incamminandosi verso la porta alle spalle della sedia del capitano.

Poco più tardi la stessa donna fece il suo ingresso nel locale motori della nave, camminando a passo svelto, cercando il suo ingegnerre capo con lo sguardo. Una volta individuata, la mezza Klingon mosse velocemente lo sguardo dal suo capitano al nucleo di curvatura, sul quale si spostò l'attenzione dell'ultima arrivata. Sul pavimento della sala, due figure umane dalle fattezze e dalle uniformi molto diverse tra loro erano stese a terra, svenute, i capelli neri di entrambe sparsi disordinatamente a terra.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi sato si svegliò su di un letto molto comodo. La luce diffusa e l'ambiente sterile le fecero pensare subito all'infermieria, e la prima cosa a cui pensò fu lo strano silenzio che vi regnava, senza squittii, cinguettii o altri versi mai identificati. Un'attimo dopo si rese conto di non trovarsi nell'infermieria della sua nave, fatto confermato dalla presenza di un uomo pelato in uniforme azzurra sopra di lei.

"Ben svegliata." disse quest'ultimo, in tono amabile.

Hoshi si ritrasse, impaurita.

"Non deve avere paura! Sono un medico. Non ho intenzione di farle del male."

"Chi è lei?" disse la giovane asiatica, guardandosi intorno. "Dove mi trovo?"

"Lei è nell'infermieria della nave stellare Voyager." rispose il Medico Olografico di Emergenza, nel tono più affabile che avesse sviluppato nei suoi cinque anni di attività. "E' tra amici."

"E lei chi è? Come si chiama?" domandò la guardiamarina, ancora malfidente. Il volto dello sconosciuto di fronte a lei si rabbiuò un poco.

"Non ho un nome." disse semplicemente.

Il volto stupito e confuso della ragazza cambiò subito espressione quando udì il sibilo di una porta che si apriva, porta verso la quale la giovane si voltò prontamente, osservando la donna dalla tuta nera e rossa entrare nella stanza, seguita da un'altra donna, bionda, vestita con un abito aderente grigio e con una strana placca di metallo sopra l'occhio sinistro. Hoshi Sato si alzò in fretta dal lettino dell'infermieria, allontanandosi da entrambi i gruppi di estranei che la circondavano.

"Non si spaventi." cominciò a dire la donna in rosso appena entrata. "Lei è tra amici".

"Me l'hanno gia detto, ma non ci credo." disse Hoshi, spostando lo sguardo dall'uomo alle due donne. "Voi siete umani." asserì.

"Si." rispose semplicementela donna, dopo un attimo di pausa.

"Non è possibile. L'Enterprise è la prima nave umana nello spazio. Voi non potete essere umani. Chi siete?" domandò ancora una volta la ragazza, senza smettere di spostare lo sguardo da uno sconosciuto all'altro.

"La sua situazione è più complessa di quanto pensa." asserì ad un tratto la donna bionda, che era rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento. Il suo ornamento frontale la rendeva l'elemento più strano del trio, e l'attenzione di Hoshi si concentrò su di lei.

"Che vuole dire?" le chiese il guardiamarina.

"Lei crede di trovarsi ancora nel ventiduesimo secolo." disse la donna, spostandosi leggermente in avanti. "Ma si sbaglia".

La capacità di sopportazione di Hoshi Sato era quasi al limite. Non sapeva dove si trovava, non aveva idea di chi fossero quelle persone, e adesso cominciava ad avere dubbi persino sul QUANDO si trovava. I suoi pensieri la distrassero dagli estranei presenti nella stanza, facendole notare un'altra figura umana sconosciuta, dalla pelle nera, sdraiata su di un letto di fronte a lei. Hoshi non aveva idea di chi fosse, ma la differenza nell'abbigliamento di quest'ultima rispetto agli altri sconosciuti le fecero intuire che anche quella persona fosse un estranea su quella nave (*sempre che io sia davvero su di una nave* pensò).

"Sette, capitano," cominciò lo sconosciuto medico senza nome, avvicinandosi alla ragazza nera ancora svenuta. "credo sia meglio spiegare la situazione ad entrambe le nostre ospiti, per semplificare le cose."

E così dicendo appoggiò sul collo della seconda 'ospite' un piccolo oggetto, che subito dopo emise un leggero sibilo. Pochi secondi più tardi, la ragazza dall'abito completamente rosso aprì gli occhi e si ritrasse a sua volta, osservando spaventata lo sconosciuto di fianco a lei.

"Dove sono?" chiese, spostando lo sguardo sugli altri presenti nella stanza. "Chi siete voi?"

"Vorrei saperlo anche io, in verità." esclamò Hoshi, lievemente sollevata di non essere l'unica all'oscuro di tutto. La ragazza nera la notò e concentrò il suo sguardo negli occhi di Sato, che rispose allo sguardo. Un secondo più tardi, la donna che precedentemente aveva cercato di tranquillizzare l'asiatica tornò a parlare, stavolta rivolta ad entrambe le 'ospiti'.

"So che siete confuse, e disorientate," disse, avanzando leggermente tra le due, "ma non abbiamo intenti ostili, stiamo solo cercando di capire come sistemare questa situazione."

"Di quale situazione parla?" chiese la ragazza africana, rivolta alla donna di fronte a lei, anticipando la domanda della ragazza vestita con una tuta blu. A parlare, però, fu la ragazza bionda e dallo strano ornamento.

"Lei" disse, rivolgendosi a Hoshi. "è Hoshi Sato, ufficiale addetto alle comunicazioni sull'astronave NX-01 Enterprise, mentre lei" continuò rivolta alla ragazza ancora sdraiata sul lettino, ignorando lo stupore dell'asiatica. "é Nyota Uhura, ufficiale addetto alle comunicazioni sull'astronave USS-Enterprise." Si interruppe brevemente, voltandosi a guardare prima l'una e poi l'altra. "Entrambe le vostre navi hanno incontrato un'anomalia temporale di classe 8. Il primo incontro" disse la donna bionda, voltandosi verso Hoshi " è avvenuto nell'anno 2152, mentre il secondo" e si voltò verso Uhura "nell'anno 2260". Si interruppe di nuovo, voltandosi nuovamente. "Tale anomalia vi ha trasportate, in qualche modo, qui e ora. In questo momento vi trovate a bordo della USS-Voyager, e l'anno è il 2376." e detto questo tacque.

Hoshi non riusciva a credere a quanto aveva appena sentito. Si trovava su di un'altra astronave, proiettata in avanti nel tempo di oltre due seccoli, in compagnia di persone che per lei non erano ancora nate. La giovane orientale cominciò a spostare lo sguardo sui volti di tutti i presenti, come a cercare indizi che confermassero la sua speranza che si trattasse solo di uno scherzo, ma quando incrociò lo sguardo della ragazza che, a sentire gli altri, proveniva da cento anni nel suo futuro, riconoscendo nei suoi occhi la sua stessa sorpresa e incredulità, Hoshi dovette accettare l'idea che la spiegazione della strana donna bionda corrispondesse a verità.

Nyota, in quel momento, stava provando lo stesso stupore dell'altra viaggiatrice del tempo, ma senza che questo fosse accompagnato dall'incredulità dell'asiatica: all'accademia della flotta stellare buona parte del corso di astrofisica era incentrato sui diversi tipi di anomalie spaziali conosciute, anomalie che potevano impedire la formazione di campi di curvatura, alterare le leggi fisiche che regolavano l'inerzia, e persino modificare il continuum temporale. Lei stessa aveva assistito ad una di queste anomalie, non molto tempo prima, e quindi la loro esistenza non le era poi così inconcepibile. Quello che era per lei inconcepibile è che in una di queste anomalie ci fosse caduta, trasportandola a diversi anni (non luce) da casa. A tale pensiero, la giovane nera si rivolse alla donna che, a giudicare dalle decorazioni presenti sul colletto, doveva essere la più alta in grado.

"Mi scusi…" cominciò debolmente Uhura, fissando la donna di fronte a lei, interrompendo la frase come per far notare la sua mancata presentazione.

"Sono il capitano Katryn Janaway," cominciò la donna con un sorriso, rispondendo alla silenziosa domanda dell'ufficiale alle comunicazioni, per poi fare un cenno con la mano in direzione dell'altra ragazza sconosciuta presente nella stanza "lei è Sette di Nove, e lui…" proseguì, ignorando gli sguardi leggermente perplessi delle due visitatrici temporali, dovuti a quel nome per loro insolito. "…lui è il dottore." concluse, dopo un attimo di pausa.

"Capitano…" riprese la ragazza di colore, una volta comprese le modifiche cromatiche delle uniformi da quelle dei suoi tempi, mettendosi nel contempo a sedere. "…come facciamo a tornare a casa?" domandò.

Quella domanda riassumeva i pensieri di tutti i presenti nel locale adibito ad infermieria, in particolar modo quelli delle due naufraghe del tempo, che alla mancata risposta della donna al comando di quella nave futuristica non poterono far altro che provare un brivido di paura, immaginandosi intrappolate per sempre in un altro tempo.

"Il nostro capo ingegnere è gia al lavoro per risolvere il problema." cominciò il capitano Janaway, nel tono più tranquillizzante che potè. "Fino a che non avrà terminato di analizzare i dati, credo che sia meglio considerarvi gradite ospiti." disse rivolgenosi ad entrambe, sorridendo amabilmente. "Sette di Nove vi accompagnerà ai vostri alloggi, sempre che il dottore non ritenga preferibile altrimenti." concluse, rivolgendosi all'ologramma.

"Nessun problema, capitano." rispose l'individuo ancora considerato umano dalle due viaggiatrici del tempo. "Le nostre due… ospiti… sono perfettamente in salute, a parte un leggero squilibrio neurologico provocato dal salto temporale. Ma credo che alcune ore di riposo siano più che sufficienti come cura, e un alloggio è certamente preferibile dell'infermieria, per tale scopo."

"Perfetto." asserì la donna a capo della nave stellare Voyager, rivolgendosi poi nuovamente alla ex-borg. "Sette." disse semplicemente, confermando così il suo precedente comando.

"Se volete seguirvi…" cominciò la ragazza bionda, dopo un breve cenno d'intesa con la sua superiore, rivolta alle due esporatrici dello spazio-tempo. Un secondo più tardi le due giovani, una dagli occhi di foggia orientale e l'altra dalla pelle scura, alzatasi precedentemente in piedi, si incamminarono dietro la donna con l'inusuale decorazione metallica e, dopo un ultimo cenno di saluto agli individui rimasti nella stanza, oltrepassarono la porta dell'infermieria, che si richiuse sibilando dietro di loro.

o-o-o

I corridoi della nave erano molto diversi da quelli a cui le due donne erano abituate: per Hoshi erano più luminosi, per Nyota erano più regolari, e per entrambe erano attraversati da individui con uniformi assai strane, in confronto a quelle indossate dalle due ragazze. Il guardiamarina Sato era attratta soprattutto dalla varietà di colore dei vestiti che gli uomini e le donne di quell'astronave del futuro indossavano, essendo lei avvezza alle monocromatiche tute blu delle divise della prima Enterprise, mentre Uhura era stupita dall'abbigliamento apparentemente unisex dell'equipaggio, con le tute aderenti femminili distinguibili da quelle maschili solo dalle silouhette che i corpi dei loro occupanti disegnavano su di esse. Tali tute erano piuttosto diverse dall'uniforme dalla corta gonna indossata dalla giovane di colore, che le lasciava scoperta buona parte delle gambe. Caratteristica che, per quanto la ragazza potè notare, fu apprezzata da diversi membri maschili dell'equipaggio.

Ma la cosa che più incuriosiva le due viaggiatrici del tempo era la donna che le stava scortando ai loro alloggi: i capelli biondi raccolti in una strana acconciatura, la divisa grigia, diversa da quella di qualunque altro individuo le due avessero finora incontrato, gli inconsueti innesti metallici sulla sua fronte e sulla sua mano, nonché la pressoché totale assenza di espressioni facciali e vocali. A Hoshi tale comportamento ricordava molto quello di un'altra donna che conosceva, anche se quest'ultima non era umana come la sua accompagnatrice, mentre a Nyota rammentava un certo ufficiale scientifico mezzo-vulcaniano, anche se l'atteggiamento della donna di fronte a lei non arrivava ai suoi livelli di compostezza.

In pochi minuti le tre ragazze umane, guidate dall'unica bionda del gruppo, raggiunsero una delle molteplici e, per le due visitatrici, indistinguibili porte metalliche che si intervallavano nel corridoio, davanti alla quale la misteriosa e impassibile scorta delle due intruse temporali si fermò, azionando subito dopo un comando che aprì l'ingresso del locale, rivelando un ambiente luminoso e scarsamente arredato. Pochi secondi più tardi le due esploratrici dello spazio-tempo, precedute dalla donna del futuro, superarono la soglia dell'alloggio loro assegnato, che si richiuse dietro di loro con un sibilo.

"Purtroppo possiamo assegnarvi solo un locale." cominciò la donna dai capelli dorati, voltatasi verso le due ospiti di quella nave e di quel secolo. "Non siamo abituati ad avere ospiti, quindi gli spazi per i visitatori sono limitati… spero che per voi non sia un problema."

Il guardimarina Hoshi Sato pensò che per lei non era affatto un problema, anzi: la stanza in cui era appena entrata era assai più ampia e luminosa del suo alloggio sull'Enterprise (che, essendo lei un ufficiale di plancia, era uno dei migliori della nave), tanto che sembrava fosse stato costruito unendo tra loro diverse cabine dell'equipaggio - anche se, ovviamente, era difficile che fosse così. Nell'osservare l'ambiente in cui si trovava, lo sguardo della giovane asiatica cadde sul volto della sua 'collega' viaggiatrice del tempo, sul quale era visibile un'evidente espressione di stupore. A quanto pareva - pensò la ragazza del ventiduesimo secolo - anche le astronavi del secolo successivo al suo non erano paragonabili a quella su cui ora si trovavano.

"Se vi serve qualcosa potete utilizzare il replicatore, o interrogare il computer… anche se, per motivi di sicurezza, non vi sarà possibile accedere ai files storici del database…" disse la donna bionda, sollevando un sopraciglio.

"Oh, credo sia meglio così. Preferisco tenermi alla larga dai paradossi spazio-tempotrali, finchè ne ho la possibilità…" disse Nyota, sfoggiando un sorrisetto nervoso.

"Si, in effetti neanche a me attira l'idea…" asseri la giovane asiatica, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Bene. In tal caso vi lascio sole. Con permesso…" disse Sette di Nove, girando subito dopo su se stessa e uscendo dalla porta del locale, che si richiuse dietro di lei.

Le due viaggiatrici del tempo rimasero ad osservare la porta per alcuni secondi, per poi voltarsi l'una in direzione dell'altra, andando a guardarsi negli occhi.

"Tu hai idea di cosa sia un replicatore?" chiese Hoshi.

"No, per niente." rispose Uhura.

Le due giovani rimasero immobili a fissarsi per alcuni istanti, prima di scoppiare a ridere nello stesso istante.

o-o-o

"B'elanna, hai scoperto qual'è stata la causa di questo fenomeno temporale?" chiese il capitano Katryn Janaway all'ingegnere capo della nave, china su di un pannello di controllo della sala macchine.

"Ancora no, capitano." rispose la mezza-klingon, girando brevemente la testa in direzione della sua superiore. "Per ora sappiamo solo che il nucleo a curvatura ha interagito in qualche modo con l'anomalia temporale."

"Ho ordinato al tenente Paris di continuare a seguire il fenomeno, restando però a distanza di sicurezza. Spero basti per evitare altre scariche." disse la donna castana, in tono serio.

"Si, finchè non ci avviciniamo non dovrebbero esserci problemi… ma c'è un'altra cosa che non capisco." disse il tenente Torres, accigliandosi leggermente.

"Che cosa?" chiese Janaway.

"Beh, noi sappiamo che già due astronavi hanno incontrato quella anomalia prima di noi, giusto?" disse la ragazza mezza-klingon.

"Si, e sappiamo che tutte e due sono state colpite da una qualche forma di scarica energetica. E' registrato nei diari di bordo di entrambi i vascelli…" disse la donna capitano, in tono pensieroso.

"Bene. In tal caso…" disse B'elanna, voltandosi del tutto verso la sua interlocutrice. "…come mai sono state solo quelle due a venire prelevate dai loro rispettivi secoli?"


End file.
